¿Maldad Forzada? (PAUSADA)
by skipbeatlove
Summary: Hay una nueva alumna en Gakuen Alice...Han pasado 4 semanas desde que entro y todos le han tomano cariño pero... ¿Que pasaria si Kuonji no fuera quien ordenara las misiones?, "Nadie ha visto al ESP", "¿Porque querra mostarse ahora? "Pero que hace ella ahi" "No puede ser el ESP es..." "Porque tu..." "Natsume yo..." ¿Quien sera el ESP? (Kuonji no sale en esta historia)
1. Chapter 1

Hay una nueva alumna en Gakuen Alice...Han pasado 4 semanas desde que entro y todos le han tomano cariño pero...

¿Que pasaria si Kuonji no fuera quien ordenara las misiones?,

"Nadie ha visto a ESP", "¿Porque querra mostarse ahora?

"Pero que hace ella ahi" "No puede el ESP es..." "Porque tu..." "Natsume yo..."

¿Quien sera el ESP? (Kuonji no sale en esta historia)


	2. Chapter 2

Normal PDV

-Hola mis amooores hoy tenemos a una alumna nueva-dijo Narumi bailando de emoción- Pasa.

Una castaña de ojos color avellana y un gran cuerpo físico entro por la puerta del salón dejando a los chicos con la baba saliendo, las chicas con envidia solo tres alumnos **(¿quiénes serán? Pos obvio) **no prestaban atención a la alumna nueva, su cara era seria y se notaba que estaba aburrida, caminaba como una modelo, se paró de golpe y volteo a los alumnos.

-Mikan Sakura, 17 años, inserción, SEC y anulación, habilidad peligrosa-dijo, a continuación de un bostezo. Las preguntas no tardaron en venir.

-¿Tienes novio?-

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-¿Qué no se te ocurra acercarte a Natsume-sama y Ruka-sama?

Mikan sonrió, todos se sonrojaron.

-Cállense de una maldita vez.-dijo aun sonriendo, todos temblaron.

-Bueno, bueno te puedes sentar Mikan-chan.-Dijo un Narumi nervioso por la actitud de nuestra castaña.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de Y-donde-quieres-que-me-siente-idiota.

-Jeje lo siento Mikan-chan, veamos quien quiere ser su compañero-pregunto Narumi, Mikan volvió a sonreír, y rápidamente todos levantaron la mano excepto dos alumnos que aún seguían sin prestar atención.- ya se Natsume-chan será tu pareja.

-Eeeeeeehhhhhhh- gritaron todos.

-Tienen la hora libre adieuuu mina- dijo saliendo del salón Narumi por miedo a sus alumnos/bestias.

Mikan PDV

_Así que con Kuro Neko…Esto será divertido._

Camine hacia él, levanto la vista de su manga y me vio, parecía que iba a decir algo pero una chica lo interrumpió.

-Kyaa, no te puedes sentar a la par de Natsume-sama.

-Sumire detente por favor…-dijo un chico todo timido.

-Tú no te metas Inchou **(creo que se escribe así…XD)**- dijo la chica… creo que se llamaba Sumire.

Tsk esto será más fastidioso de lo que pensé…

-Lo siento pero aquí me puso Narumi, así que si me disculpas voy a mi asiento-me dirigi a Sumire con la calma que no sentía.

-Tu… Mochiage ven aquí- dijo Sumire enfadada por mi comentario.

_Esta chica… no le dije nada malo._

Al instante el chico levanto una mano y me eleve al techo.

-¿Ahora que harás eh, chica nueva.?-dijo mochiage- te enseñare a respetar a Natsume-sama

_¿Levitación?, nada mal… este chico me serviría, pero por desgracia muy débil para mi._

*Chasquido*… chasquee los dedos y baje con delicadeza al suelo.

-Pero que mier…-exclamo Mochiage

-Mochiage por que la bajas-pregunto Sumire

-Yo… yo no puedo usar mi alice con ella- contesto el

-Lentos…- comente.

-Que dijiste chica nue…-comenzo Sumire, pero yo la interrumpi.

- uno: tengo nombre y ese es Mikan y dos: que parte de anulacion no entesdiste.

Sumire se puso roja de la rabia, yo la ignore y me fui a mi asiento, Kuro Neko estaba leyendo manga y no le presto atencion a nuestra pelea, asi que le lei el pensamiento a Natsume.

Normal PDV

_Que chica mas linda, y que alices tan poderosos, estupida Sumire... bueno aunque si no me hubieras interrumpido no se que tonterias hubiera terminado diciendo.-_pensaba Natsume pero no tenia ni idea que una castaña sonreia perversamente al oir los pensamientos de este azabache.

-Koko ven aqui- llamo Sumire

-Si, sumire- dijo koko

-Leele la mente a esta-

-ok-

Nuestra castaña se dio cuenta que el tal koko trataba de entrar a su mente y se lo prohibio.

-N.. no puedo-dijo Koko

-Como que no puedes, si tu alice es muy fuerte.-chillo furiosa Sumire

-A ver niña, quieres que te explique con mansanitas que es el alice de la anullacion- dijo Mikan sarcasticamente.

**_Continuara_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo anterior**

_-Como que no puedes, si tu alice es muy fuerte.-chillo furiosa Sumire_

_-A ver niña, quieres que te explique con mansanitas que es el alice de la anullacion- dijo Mikan sarcasticamente._

**Capitulo actual**

Todo mundo rio ante el comentario sarcástico de nuestra castaña.

Sumire estaba apunto de hacer algo pero ella la ignoro y se fue a sentar sin importarle que Natsume la ignorara ya que ella sabia lo que estaba pensando.

-Oye, Mikan-le dijo Inchou a nuestra castaña.

-Que?-contesto ella sin voltearlo a ver.

-Si estas en habilidades peligrosas porque no tienes limitadores alice-se le adelanto Nonoko.

Ella lo voltio a ver bruscamente y todo el salón esperaba su respuesta.

**PDV Natsume**

Todos estábamos atentos a la respuesta de la chica nueva aunque no lo aparentábamos inculo Imai estaba atenta y nunca se le había visto asi, yo también me lo preguntaba aunque si hacia esa pregunta dañaría mi imagen.

-Simple, es porque yo no tengo prohibio ocultar mis alices, los puedo usar con la fuerza que quiera y con cualquiera.

No lo puedo creer el junico que da permiso para tal acción es….

-Y quien te accedió eso Mikan-Pregunto ahora Imai, todos estaban sorprendidos ante tal acción creo que sospecha lo mismo que yo.

-El ESP en persona misma me lo accedió.-dijo ella sin rodeos.

-Queeeee?-Gritarton todos excepto Yo, Ruka que hasta ahora no había hablado pero estaba atento a la conversación e Imai.

-Pero el único que lo ha visto en persona es….-dijo Inchou.

Al instante se abrió la puerta y alguien entro de inmediato interrumpiendo a Inchou y ese era….

_**Continuara….**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo anterior.**

-Pero el único que lo ha visto en persona es….-dijo Inchou.

Al instante se abrió la puerta y alguien entro de inmediato interrumpiendo a Inchou y ese era….

**Capitulo actual.**

**Natsume PDV.**

Y ese era Persona, puse una mirada fría. Busco por todo el salón, hasta que se encontró con los ojos de la nueva, camino hasta ella y le dio un paquete, esta se limitó a asentir y lo agarro, Persona la miro por unos segundo mas y salió del salón.

-Exacto el único que lo ha visto en persona es Rei Serio o mejor conocido como Persona.-dijo la nueva sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Vi que mantenía la caja sobre sus perfectas piernas.

_Demonios que me pasa. Nunca había pensado asi de una chica._

Mi una sonrisa perversa en los labios de Mikan, parpadee, ya no.

_¿Habrá leído mi mente?_

Aparte ese pensamiento rápidamente, no debo agregar problemas insignificantes a mi cabeza, que mas da que se entere que la veo como la chica más guapa del mundo por no añadir sexy.

_Ahí voy de nuevo. Maldita sea._

**Mikan PDV.**

De no ser porque debo de mantenerme seria ahorita estuviera matándome de la risa por los pensamientos de Kuro Neko.

Quise molestarlo así que le envié un mensaje telepáticamente.

_Asi que soy la chica mas guapa del planeta eh Hyuuga._

Levanto los ojos rápidamente, yo solo le sonreí inocentemente. Dirigi mi mirada a el paquete que Rei me había dado, por supuesto sabia que era, pero no iba a abrirlo frente a todos, porque por mas que se esforzaran en disimular sabía que todos estaban atentos y curiosos por cuando yo abriera el paquete. Hotaru que había estado centrada en sus inventos se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio a mi.

-Ey, que hay en ese paquete-pregunto.

-I-imai-san no seas irrespetuosa- dijo Inchou.

-Que tiene, todos aquí quieren saber o me equivoco.-le contesto Imai.

Todos se mostraron avergonzados.

-Lo siento Imai, pero esto es algo que no te incumbe.-conteste a la "Reina del hielo" señalando el paquete.

-Desde cuando tan formal Mikan.-pregunto Hotaru.

-Desde que se te ven las arrugas de lo seria que eres.-conteste con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella saco su Bakagun y me disparo, lo destroce con una mano.

-Ya no funcionan conmigo Imai.

Todos estaban en shock.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Jinno.

_Y la clase mas aburrida inicia._

_**Continuara…..**_


End file.
